Help Me Remember
by 8Kimaresonance8
Summary: An accident after leaving Soul, leaves Maka memory less and an old memory with a Death the Kid is the only thing she has to go by. Kid takes Maka in and from there a romance Blossoms. Can Their love last as her memories of the past return to her? KidxMaka
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Soul Eater story! I usually write Sonic the Hedgehog or PPG Stories but I thought I'd give this a go! I'm going to try and update this as frequent as a I can along with my two other ongoing stories This is a Kid x Maka fic but I'm currently writing a soma fic! SO stay tuned **

**this will contain no Soul shaming ;) he'll get a good ending along with the rest. **

**well i'll shut up now and let you read! haha reviews would be great**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any character's mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

"You're an idiot Soul." Maka said as she walked into her room

"You're just being uncool Maka! There's nothing wrong with me letting another girl live with us for a few days."

"Soul, unless she plans on paying rent I don't want her around."

"You're just jealous Maka!" Soul yelled as the light haired girl threw a book at him from her room

She came out with three bags full of her stuff "I'm moving out. See you at school Soul." Maka said as she opened the door

"Oh yeah!? Well have fun trying to find another place Maka!" Soul yelled as the door to the small apartment slammed shut.

Maka ran down the stairs and down into the streets of Death City.

"Humph. Stupid weapon, seriously I don't want to hear them all night long every night. One night was bad enough." She shook her head and walked into the street carefully making her way towards a cab to take her to tusbaki's house.

"30 Death Ave please." She told the cab driver as she got in. He nodded and drove ahead. And that's when it happened she saw a large cat crossing the street.

"Stop!" Maka cried and that's when everything went dark.

Maka arose in a bed at the infirmary at the school Naigus carefully watching her as she woke up.

"Ah finally awake I see." Naigus said in a calm tone

"Where…Who am I?" Maka said as she sat up

"What's wrong with her?!" A voice Maka had heard before said but she couldn't quite remember

"She has amnesia Soul, and apparently it's worse than I predicted." Nigus said writing something on her clipboard

"oh no Maka!" Patti said getting closer

"Kid please control her." Naigus said looking at the dark haired boy who had his arms folded across his chest

Maka began to firmly sit up and touched her head. "Ouch, what happened to me?"

"You were in a car crash two days ago. You were in serious medical condition and were brought back here."

"Why can't I remember anything?" Maka said frustrated

"Amnesia, common in accidents similar to yours. Tell me Maka is there anything you can remember?"

"I remember my childhood…My papa and mama taking me to play with Lord Death's son."

That's when all eyes turned to Kid.

"You knew Maka when you were little!?" Soul yelled at Kid whose eyes were also in shock he had long forgotten those days of playing around with the death scythes young daughter.

"We used to play as young children yes. Why do you guys think we connected so easily here at the academy? It's also the reason I respect her more than you Soul." Kid said with a smirk

"Oh this is so cute! Just imagine a little Kid playing with a little Maka!" Liz said squealing

"Then it's settled. Today you will go home with Kid until more of your memories come back." Naigus said

"And if they don't?" Maka said with a look of worry.

"Then you'll just have to make new memories. There's nothing wrong with that, a fresh start can be good for a person Maka."

"What about me? She is my meister how am I supposed to work now?" Soul said with a frustrated tone

"She will eventually return to be your meister Soul, she just needs a few days rest to regain some of her memories and regain some normalcy to her life."

"So why is she going with Kid then?" Soul said irritated

"As I can recall you did say she was moving out. Plus Kid is the last person besides her parents which are currently unavailable due to circumstance."

Soul backed away and crossed his arms. As everyone looked back to Kid who had a slight pink on his cheeks. He knew keeping Maka at his house would prove to be a new distraction.

The end of the day came sooner than Kid thought and he was leaving the classroom to go pick up Maka

Once he entered Nigus had already prepared her daily medicine to keep her on track and her bags were put neatly by the door. Kid noticed that Maka had three bags and the symmetry was off but he decided to overlook it for now.

"Alright you ready?" Kid asked as Maka came from the bathroom

She had changed into a green lacy shirt and dark jeans that made her figure look perfectly symmetrical to Kid. He blushed at the thought

Maka nodded and followed Kid out to his dark car. It wasn't as cool as Soul's motorcycle but still cool nonetheless

_Wait how did she know that Soul had a motorcycle? _

Maka shrugged it off. It must have been a snippet of a memory that had come back. Naigus had warned this would happen as soon as she got back into some sort of routine.

In the car Maka sat next to Kid as he drove. "So my address is 8 Death Lane, perfect placement for a perfectly symmetrical house if I do say so myself." Kid smiled and glanced at Maka who was looking out the window.

"You really only remember your childhood?" He said

"Not really, just parts of it where I was happy. I guess I was at my happiest when I was playing some silly game with you. Ones where I was the princess and you were the Death Prince that rescued me from the evil kishin." Maka laughed and Kid blushed remembering their childish games.

"Are we I mean were we still close like that before my…you know accident?" Maka said questioning him

"Well I didn't go to your school for a while since my studies happened at home. I just started going to the Academy recently. I thought I could use the extra knowledge. We became friends again here but no one knew that we knew each other as children until you told everyone today."

"Was I not supposed to?" Maka said looking down at her hands

"No, it never really mattered. I think it was just a long forgotten fact." He said shrugging

The rest of the way to his house the two teens were silent only thinking about what the future days could hold for the both of them.

"Well, welcome home Maka." Kid said taking her bags and dropping them on the floor of his house.

"It's quite big." Maka said in awe

"The guest room is right up those stairs and to the left across from my room the door is painted black. If you need anything ever please feel free to knock."

"Thank you Kid, for everything. I knew you had a choice to not let me come and stay but you did and for that I'm really grateful." Maka said taking her things and heading towards the stairs

"You're very welcome Maka. Patti and Liz should be home very soon. Until then you should unpack and make yourself at home. Just don't mess with the symmetry okay?" Kid said cringing at the thought

Maka laughed and began to walk upstairs "Don't worry Kid you can trust me." Soon she disappeared into the room as kid was left standing at the bottom of the stairs with a grin on his face.

"Maybe this is a second chance at all those years I missed with one of my best friends." He kept smiling as he walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! here's the second chapter I hope you guys enjoy! This is over 2,000 words of just Kid and Maka Ness :DD so review! **

**I'm on Spring break currently so I should be able to get at least another chapter in before I return to the hell hole known as school. **

**I don't own Soul Eater. Just the plotline I guess. **

* * *

Maka's head had hurt so she had decided to take a nap. Little did she know that dinner was ready and Kid was expecting her.

"Patti can you go get Maka dinner is just about ready."

"Sorry Kid-Kun I'm in the middle of making a giraffe!" Patti said rocking back in forth on her knees

"THOSE SPOTS AREN'T EVEN SYMMETRICAL." He yelled as Patti just laughed

"Liz can you please go get Maka." Kid asked Liz who was sitting at the table doing her nails

"Sorry Kid if I stop now these nails won't be evenly painted, and I really don't want to redo them." Liz said not taking her eyes off the table

"You're right. Keep doing that. I'll get Maka." Kid said walking towards the stairs

Liz smirked and blew on her finished nails.

Kid knocked on Maka's door and got no answer so he knocked again and went inside. He found her sprawled out on the bed fast asleep her ponytails still as perfect as they were when she was awake. HE came closer to her and gently touched her side.

"Maka dinner is ready, please come down." Kid knew in her state sleep was probably good for memory regaining but she also needed a good dinner.

Maka shifted and softly moaned and stretched and her eyes flew open. She blushed as she saw Kid leaning over her his hand close to her hair. He noticed just how close he was and blushed too backing away.

"Uhm…so yes dinner. Come and eat and regain your strength." He said walking out of the room

Maka followed behind and walked to the dining area just behind the kitchen. She saw that the table was filled with mashed potatoes, bread, rice, and a huge piece of steak on every plate.

"Wow Kid this all looks really good! Thanks." Maka said as Patti and Liz nodded

"It was no problem Maka I do enjoy cooking." He smiled and began to eat

Maka thought about it and realized that she enjoyed cooking as well and often used to cook for a specific boy, she couldn't remember who though.

After dinner they all sat down to watch a movie.

"I want to watch a romance." Liz said looking through the selection of rentals on the TV.

"OOOOHHH ROMANCE! ROMANCE!" Patti chimed in

"Are you guys serious we watched one just the other night about…what was it? That stupid notebook movie." Kid said rolling his eyes

"How about we let Maka choose." Kid said looking towards Maka who was seated next to him

"I'm okay with a romance." Maka smiled

Kid sighed and held his face in his hand.

"You're going to like this one Maka. It's about a girl who loses her memory and her husband has to get her to fall in love with him again." Liz said smiling

Maka looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean…"

Maka laughed "it's okay I just thought you were trying to tell me something."

Liz smiled "nah that would be so cute though!" Liz squealed again and took a place on the floor next to Patti.

Kid watched the movie intently after Liz said that. He noticed how the main guy tried so hard to win her back and finally did so at the end. He noticed how Maka drifted in and out of sleep probably still tired from the accident. Naigus said this would happen the first few days. When it was over he noticed that Maka had rested her head on his lap. He felt his cheeks get warm and noticed how Liz and Patti had fallen asleep on the floor. He turned off the TV covered Liz and Patti with blankets and grabbed Maka bridal style.

She was fast asleep and didn't make a peep till he got to her room he laid her down and started to walk away until "Hey Kid could you sleep here tonight Soul always used to when I didn't feel so great."

Kid was stunned that she had remembered something out of the blue; it meant that she was a fast healer and it made him smile. "Alright, but I usually sleep in the middle so it might be tough."

Maka smiled sleepily and got up "Just let me brush my teeth and change." She walked to the bathroom in the room as Kid went back to his own room to change and get cleaned up. He came back wearing is black pajamas with eight buttons down the middle. He saw that Maka wore a light green shirt with light green pants and was already asleep on the left side of the bed.

He climbed in and lay in the middle just close enough for his arm to touch her back.

"Goodnight Maka." He whispered with a smile on his face.

The next morning Maka arose to find the sheets next to where she was sleeping ruffled but empty. Kid must have woken up before she did. In a way that made her sad that he wasn't there but she didn't know exactly why.

Kid stood in his large kitchen mixing ingredients for the pancakes he was going to make for Liz, Patti, and Maka as they woke up.

**FLASHBACK**

A young Kid stood watching as the young pigtailed girl entered his house. Her mother pushing her along while her father grumbled behind her.

"Sorry this is such short notice shinigami-sama…but we needed someone to watch Maka while we went into town to do some things." The woman smiled

"Oh it's no problem! No problem at all!" Lord Death said in a cheerful tone

"Kid needs a friend from time to time we'll see you in a couple of hours!" The lady nodded and walked out the door leaving the girl standing in the doorway.

"Well who are you young one?" Lord Death said as he bent down to see the small girl

"I'm Maka! I'm five and a half and one day I'm going to make a Death scythe just for you my Lord!" The young girl smiled and put her hands behind her back as she swung back and forth on her toes.

"Very nice Maka!" Lord Death said cheerfully while laughing

"I have some important business to take care of upstairs, if you'll excuse me. Kid here will entertain you."

"But Father…" Kid said looking at him

"Now Kid you'll play with Maka and that's that."

The boy sighed and looked at the Girl who was smiling.

"Alright…Follow me Maka but I'm warning you! If you mess up any of my symmetry I'll hurt you!"

Maka laughed as the boy with a small voice threatened her

"I wouldn't dream of it Kid!" She smiled and followed him into a large room

The room was filled with a ball pit and a large slide that came from the ceiling.

"Wow this is wonderful!" Maka said in awe as she looked around the room.

"Why thank you. There are exactly eighty-eight balls in the pit creating perfect symmetry. The slide however… Such a disgrace." He sighed and walked over to Maka

"You really do have a thing for symmetry don't you?" The girl said raising her eyebrows

"Well of course symmetry is the key to happiness Maka." The boy smiled and took her hand.

"Now come on! Jump in!" Kid yelled as he jumped dragging Maka along with him who was laughing as she entered the ball pit.

The two jumped in the pit over and over again until it was lunch. They ate and watched a movie together until they fell asleep. Five year olds could only take so much action in one day.

The two were asleep in front of the TV when Maka's father walked in.

"MAKA YOU'RE ALREADY SLEEPING WITH BOYS OH NO THIS CAN'T BE."

Spirit was silenced as he got a chop to the head by the Shinigami. "Shhh would you...They've had a very eventful day."

"Thank you for leaving her with us, I'm afraid Kid doesn't let many people in it's quite a shame. But I do believe he had fun with her today."

"I'm glad to hear that." Spirit said as he calmly picked up Maka from the floor.

"Well thanks again Lord Death see you soon." Spirit said waving as he left the door.

Moments later a sleepy Kid woke up "hey where did Maka go?" He asked his father who was sitting on the couch

"She left, but I'm sure she'll be back again another day." His father's tone was cheerful as if he knew she would return.

Kid waited at the door for a week at the same time, right in the middle where they would open. Then he waited for a month, a year, until finally he didn't. Maka never came back.

Kid glanced at the door eight more times just to make sure the bright eyed girl wasn't late. Until he finally walked up the stairs to his room.

**END FLASHBACK**

She was the perfect person he had waited for, and she never came back. Later he found out it was because she had moved, there was the divorce, and she had finally found a partner and started attending his father's school. She was living out her dream. Soon Soul would be a death scythe and she would be famous. Until this all happened, her life had taken a turn when the accident happened and he knew. She would eventually recover and be as good as she was before, but it would take time.

"Kid…?" Maka said as she entered the kitchen she saw that he was already dressed in what she assumed was his usual outfit and sat there stirring pancake batter.

"Oh I'm sorry am I supposed to be dressed?" Maka said looking down at her pajamas.

"Oh! No Maka I just get dressed at eight every morning…Habits" He nervously laughed

"Oh alright then." Maka said sitting at a the table

"The pancakes should be done soon, that's when Liz and Patti should be waking up. It's always the smell of food that awakes them." Kid shrugged and put some batter on the griddle.

"Okay sounds good." Maka said looking around nervously.

"So Kid, I was wondering but who was I…or am I? Am I a good person? Do people like me?" Maka said playing with her thumbs.

"Well Maka, you're one of the best students in class, you got a perfect score on your written, you've already mastered so much with your scythe partner Soul, and you're loved by almost everyone at school. Except Ox, but that's reasonable you don't like him all that much either."

"You put others before yourself, and you're the smartest person at that Academy next to me. You live with your partner Soul…Or used too anyway before you came here, and you admire your mother like no other. You strive to be like her."

"Wow Kid how do you know so much?" Maka said turning to face him

"Well I watch…I mean we're- we are… we're…close friends of course." Kid said clearing his throat

"Do…or did Soul and I have a thing..?" Maka said blushing

"You and Soul!?" Kid laughed and put eight pancakes on a circular plate.

"You and Soul were merely friends, as far as I know. I do remember you confiding in me once that Soul had a bit of a crush on Liz but that was a while ago."

"You're both a good pair and he is your best friend, I think it wouldn't make sense to put that at risk by dating, and I think you both agree to that." Kid said nodding

"Whew…That's good because uh… that would be awkward." Maka said blushing

"I figured it would. With your current situation." Kid said blushing as he put two pancakes in front of Maka

As he sat down with two of his own, Patti and Liz came in rubbing their eyes from sleep.

"Something smells good." Liz mumbled as she got down a plate and picked up two pancakes

"OHHH PANCAKES YES!" Patti said running towards them in her giraffe slippers.

Kid and Maka looked at each other as they both laughed.

"What's with you two?" Liz said annoyed

"Oh nothing." Kid said smiling at Maka who was looking at Liz with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Did I do a good job of no Soul bashing?! I hope so cause I love Soul to death. it's just hard to pick between these two pairings :3 Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's another chapter! This one is a bit shorter ;) can't write over 2,000 words each time :P although i'll try to make them about this length. Next chapter we'll see how the memory-less Maka handles life back at the Academy. Review!**

I don't own Soul eater. Just the plotline

* * *

"Oh…No I'm fine Liz I don't think being out in public is best for me right now anyways." Maka replied shrugging

"Alright whatever." Liz said leaving and closing the door behind her

Maka stood in the entry way wondering what she could do. She was once again alone with Kid and she hated being so awkward around him.

"Speaking of Kid… Where is he?" She said walking towards the stairs.

Maka took the golden railing in her hand and walked up the grand stairs. Although she pictured a younger version of herself running up them. She walked towards the end of the hall and saw Kid standing against the wall on the phone.

"Yes, or course…she's perfectly healthy and into a routine. Really?! Well that's wonderful…"

Maka noticed how the tone of Kid's voice changed as he said bye to whoever he was talking too and hung up the phone

Maka started to walk away when Kid opened the door

"Oh Maka…I didn't see you." Kid said smiling

"Oh yeah…Liz and Patti left to go shop and I didn't really want to go so I'm here." Maka nervously laughed and shuffled her feet

"Well then, I'll have to figure out something for us to do. I do recall your love of books. Let me show you the library." Kid said as he took Maka's hand and led her to a room next to the one kid was in.

He opened the two doors and inside was a grand library with rows and rows of books in the middle of the room there was a sofa and two chairs.

"Wow Kid this is beautiful!" Maka cried as she let go of his hand and walked into the middle of the vast room.

"Please, anytime you need to read, or just be alone with a book feel free to come here. This is yours, I rarely come in here and it's one of the places in my house that doesn't have very much symmetry." Kid smiled and walked closer to Maka who was glancing at the different rows.

"Oh Kid thank you!" Maka said turning around and hugging him

"It's really the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me! That I can remember." Maka laughed and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Kid still blushing from the hug cleared his throat and sat down after her.

"Yes well…Unfortunately you might not be in here as much as you like because come next week you'll be back at the Academy." Kid said looking away from her

"Am I really going back?" Maka whispered to herself

Kid looked over at her with sad eyes; soon he would no longer have Maka to himself. She would be put back with everyone else and regain her old life a life without him.

"Hey Kid you okay?" Maka questioned as she saw him looking down at his hands

"Yes of course I'm perfectly fine, just happy that you'll be meeting your friends again." Kid said with a unhappy smile.

"Yeah…but I'll kind of miss just hanging around here all day with you." Maka smiled and put her hand on Kid's

Kid blushed and got up "Well how about we find a book to read." Maka nodded and waited on the couch for Kid to come back with a book

_Kid is a lot sweeter than Soul…Soul just shut me out all day while Kid actually pays attention to me. Wait another memory came? Maybe I am ready for school again. _Maka thought as Kid returned with a book in hand.

"Ah I thought I wouldn't be able to find it but it was quite easy to see on the shelf." Kid smiled as he sat back down next to Maka

Maka leaned next to him as he opened the book

"Ah so let's begin shall we?" Kid opened the book and began to read although what Maka didn't notice was that she had started to lie on his side as he read. What she did notice though was that his arm found its way around her shoulders and he held the book in one hand.

After about three hours they finished the book and it was close to dinner time.

"Hey Maka I need to go make dinner we can start another book after dinner if you'd like?" Kid said smiling at her as she began to sit up.

"Okay sounds good to me." Maka got up and followed Kid out of the room and downstairs into the kitchen

Soon Liz and Patti walked in. "Hey Kid, Hey Maka." Liz said as she dropped five bags on the floor

"LIZ HOW MUCH DID YOU BUY!? I MADE A BUDGET FOR YOU AND PATTI PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T GO OVER." Kid yelled holding a wooden spoon in his hand.

"Calm down Kid, we bought Maka some new clothes for school and stuff. We figured you were a small Maka but if any of this doesn't fit you just let us know and we'll take it back." Liz rolled her eyes at Kid and took the bags.

"The bag will be waiting in your room Maka!" Patti laughed and skipped after Liz who was already up the stairs

"They really do like me don't they." Maka laughed

"They've always liked you, ever since they met you." Kid stirred spaghetti sauce in a pan as he looked at Maka who was making some bread to go along with the meal.

"I wish I could remember…It's so frustrating how I can't even remember most of my childhood and my life, or if I'm that really of a great student, or if I even loved someone." Maka sighed and put the bread on the table.

"I'm sure you will, you're memory has improved greatly these last few days."

"I guess I can't lose hope." Maka smiled

Kid looked at her and smiled too "exactly. In due time you'll be your full self again."

Soon dinner was ready and Liz and Patti came back down.

The meal was filled with silence as each person quietly ate and thought about different things.

"Soul is really worried about you Maka, he told me he was glad you're coming back Monday." Liz said

"Oh really? That's nice of him. I sure do have a caring partner." Maka smiled and put more spaghetti on her plate.

"oh! Everyone is so happy! Tsubaki and Black*Star have really missed you as well…Well Tsubaki anyways." Patti giggled

"I'm so happy…I didn't realize people would actually care this much." Maka laughed

"Well of course! You're the most wonderful most symmetrical person I know!" Kid bursted

Everyone went silent as all three girls looked at him. Liz had a devious grin on her face while Patti was clueless and Maka had a fierce blush.

"Well uhm.. Anyway your teachers said you should have no problems catching up since there hasn't been much covered. You should blend back in perfectly." Kid Grinned and took eight more pieces on his fork.

Soon dinner was over and Patti took Maka to find another movie to watch. Liz stayed with Kid and helped him wash dishes

"You really like her." Liz said grinning

"Don't be ridiculous Liz." Kid sternly said blushing

"Look Kid it was obvious before the accident and it's even more obvious now. Why don't you tell her?"

"It wouldn't be fair if I told her now after she just got her brain scrambled; I would only just further confuse her."

"You're just going to let her go back out there and not say anything?! How can you do that!? She likes you too Kid it's obvious and it wasn't as obvious before but I could kind of tell! You have to tell her before it's too late and she'll walk out of your life again!"

"What do you mean again!?" Kid cried splashing bubbles on his shirt

"The reason she's even here is because she remembered something from her childhood that was also yours. That has to be fate! If you lost her once don't lose her again Kid." Liz finished wiping a plate and left to join Maka and Patti who were already waiting to start a movie.

"Maybe she's right…Maybe I should finally tell her…" Kid muttered as he put the final dish away.

Kid walked in on the girls in their usual spots Patti and Liz on the floor and Maka on the edge of the couch. She saw him walk in and patted the seat next to her with a smile.

"So what movie are we watching today?" Kid asked looking at Patti

"Maka picked it; we're watching The Princess Bride." Patti smiled as she turned her head back to the big TV screen which resided in Kid's living room.

"Good choice Maka." Kid whispered to her

"Thanks." Maka smiled

Together they all watched the movie in silence pausing to go make more popcorn or to make sure Kid didn't drop a piece making the amount in his mouth unsymmetrical.

After the movie was over Patti and Liz decided to put another on while Maka said she wanted to go grab another book and read it in bed.

"Sometimes I wish I could live in a world like Buttercup's, with creatures and a masked man in disguise chasing after me trying to save me." Maka laughed

"On the other hand though I like fighting my own battles, especially with Soul defeating evil people who were trying to become Kishin's or just kicking butt in general."

"Is that a new memory?" Kid smirked as he opened the library door.

"I guess so…technically though it's an old memory but new to my scrambled brain." Maka stuck out her tongue and walked inside the library with Kid following right behind her.

Maka grabbed a book and walked back to Kid who was waiting patiently by the door. Together they walked back to Maka's room and read the book till they both fell asleep.

They were both unaware of the giggling girl and her older sister smiling at the two who fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! have you guys read the book "The program"? It has a memory loss theme to it too if you haven't heard of it or read it I suggest you should! it's a great book with a good plot. It's what inspired the memoryloss subject of this story. Along with other forms of media, memoryloss stories can go in different ways which is why this has been so fun so far! this chapter is a bit shorter but oh well it's late :P enjoy!**

**I don't own Soul Eater. Just the plot. **

* * *

Maka awoke early that morning and noticed that Kid still lay in the middle of the bed. She got up quietly and ran to the bathroom to shower. She noticed that the clock in the hallway showed 7:00.

"Seriously? An hour earlier than him?" Maka laughed to herself and ran into the shower.

After her shower she went back to her room and noticed that kid was still asleep. She smiled and walked to the library to find a book to read while he slept. She looked around the vast room and finally chose a book that was falling off the shelf. It looked worn and each page had the same bent on it.

_Kid must have read the heck out of this one. _Maka thought as she made her way to the couch.

About thirty minutes later Kid woke up to find that the bed he was sleeping on was not his own but Maka's.

"Must have fallen asleep reading that book." He sighed as he walked into his room to get ready for the day ahead of him.

Maka sat reading in the library she was reading a book about a princess who dreamt about different things and they would eventually happen to her in real life.

She yawned as she closed her eyes for just a second…

Maka opened her eyes and found herself in a large room. It wasn't the library anymore she noted but a room which had black and white squares of tile on the bottom.

"Where am I?" Maka got up from the couch and walked forward and she turned around to find that the couch had disappeared.

"What's the big idea!? Soul! What are you doing!?" Maka cried as she ran around the room she stopped when she reached golden stairs that went up into darkness. She noticed a clacking sound as she walked up the stairs and looked down to find that her normal clothes had been swapped for a dark black dress which trailed behind her, she was also wearing black heels which made noise on every step. She looked up again to find that the stairs had disappeared.

"Look whatever joke this is this time Soul it's not funny. Like the time you moved all my furniture into your room!" Maka stopped as she realized she had forgotten about that.

"My memories..." Maka looked around and saw that she was once again in the middle of the giant room but there was a light shining from above on a specific spot. Maka walked closer and saw that a boy had appeared there he wore a black cloak with a skull mask. She got close to him and noticed that his cloak had no ending.

"Hello? Look can you show me how to get out of here?" Maka went up to the boy and he turned around Maka saw his golden eyes gleaming in the light of the room.

The boy smiled and said "Do you know where you are?"

"Well no not exactly..." Maka sighed looking around

"You're in the deepest part of your mind, where all of your scrambled and forgotten memories exist. Why do you think you're remembering so much?" The boy smiled and held out his hand

"Would you like to dance?"

Maka's head shifted to the side to look at the masked boy and cautiously reached her hand out to his.

Eerie music then began to play. As the two danced around the room.

"Soul and I did this once…"

"Very good, you're getting better." The boy said making her turn

"Are you a memory too?" Maka said staring at the boy's eyes

"No, not exactly like this."

"I am a memory that has become mixed with some of your others, right now you are dreaming you've come here because your brain is telling you to remember, wanting you to remember."

"Are you here to help me remember?" Maka asked

"Well yes, not here though but when you're awake." The boy smiled and stopped dancing

"I do believe it's time for you to go." As the boy said that a door on the other side of the room appeared

"Wait! Please will I see you again!?" The boy walked over to Maka and led her to the front of the door.

"You will Maka, please remember for me?" The boy smiled a soft smile and walked over to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her close and rested his forehead on hers, his black hair resting on her light brown hair and that's when Maka noticed the white lines.

"Kid…" He then pushed her into the door which was now open and she started to fall inside what looked like a dark pit.

No! Wait! I don't have them back yet!" Maka screamed as she fell

The boy peered over into the door and yelled back "You will Maka! Remember Tsubaki! Black*Star, Stein, Everyone! They admire you for your courage and strength never forget that!" That was the last thing Maka heard as she woke up back in the middle of the library. Kid was on the opposite seat reading another book.

"Is everything okay?" He said noticing Maka's frustration

"Tsubaki…She's my friend she's partners with Black*Star…that idiot. Sometimes I wonder how she puts up with him. Stein he's my professor… our professor he's a bit insane…always wants to dissect something but a good teacher none the less. Soul he's my partner I'm going to turn him into a death scythe one day, we were so close but we messed up the day we met Blair….I remember…I remember!" Maka laughed and put her hands on her head.

"Kid! You're shinigami-sama's son! You only started coming to the Academy recently and you've done well so far. I admire your strength and I'm a bit jealous at how good you are!" Maka gasped after saying that and blushed. Soon after she put her hands on her head and gasped.

"Maka what's wrong!?" Kid yelled running towards her

"My head is hurting really bad." Maka said holding her head with one hand.

"You remembered a lot just now. Anything else?" Kid said glancing at her

"No…I remembered so much and I just went blank…I don't remember any missions still or anything else about you guys…" Maka said looking down

"Take it easy, it'll all come back eventually; think about it you've already remembered so much. Let's get some breakfast and we'll see what we have to do today. You do go back to school in three days I'm sure there's time for remembering then."

Maka nodded and followed Kid downstairs where he poured each of them a bowl of cereal and milk and they ate in silence.

"Just for the record though, I'm a bit jealous how you can do everything without worrying about symmetry." Kid smiled and got another bit of cereal.

"You're doing it right now though." Maka said pointing at his spoon

"You don't even know how many pieces you just put in your mouth, I mean it could be uneven and you don't even notice. You're not that bad Kid." Maka smiled and took another bite

"Humph, I suppose so." He looked at his spoon and smiled taking in another mouthful.

Liz and Patti then came running down the stairs "Kid! There's something going on in Death City and we need to check it out Tsubaki and Black*Star and Soul are going too. It's urgent."

Kid looked at them and then looked at Maka.

"I'm coming with you." She said pushing away her bowl

"No you're not Maka, you're still somewhat memory less and can't be in a any fighting position." Kid said sternly

"I don't care, I have to help Soul I can't let him get hurt again." Maka said rising from the table

"Again?" Liz, Patti, and Kid said at the same time

"Remember when Crona almost killed him?! I can't let that happen again, if soul is going to be there I'm going to be his meister and fight with him."

Kid sighed he knew that there was no fighting with Maka when she entered this state of mind.

"Alright, you'll be our back up but don't expect to fight."

Maka nodded and followed Kid out the door "Liz, Patti transform." As Kid said that the two sisters transformed into their weapon forms and he grabbed them. He then summoned his board and got on.

"Maka get on and hold on tight." Maka nodded and got on behind Kid and put her arms around his waist as they flew to the location of the problem.

When they arrived they saw Black*Star fighting a giant machine creature. "He really couldn't wait till we got here." Kid said in an annoyed tone

"Hey you guys!" Soul ran over to them waving his hand "Thank god you guys showed up, Black*Star can't seem to find a weak spot. Wait Maka? Why'd you guys bring her?! Are you stupid?!" Soul said looking at Maka who was hopping off of the board.

"Come on Soul change, we have to help." Maka said walking towards him Soul looked at Kid who just nodded and flew off to go help Black*Star

"Are you sure Maka? Are you ready to fight again?" Maka smirked and crossed her arms

"Soul if I wasn't ready do you think I would even know your name?" Soul laughed and walked closer to her grabbing her hand

"I guess not." Soul smirked and transformed into a scythe

"Let's do this." Maka said spinning the scythe in her signature way, running toward the machine creature with intensity in her eyes.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGEEERR**

**How did this one go!? Maka's dream was so fun to write! it was inspired by the song "Once Upon a Dream" The Lana Del Ray version. I usually don't like her music, but this had such a creepy eerie tone to it I loved it so much. The dream will be mentioned next chapter too! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the Soul and Maka friendship scene this whole chapter was just making me smile while I wrote it 3 I know that this fic may seem fast passed but I am writing almost 2,000 words each time so yah. haha review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**IT'S 2:44 here and I literally should be sleeping but NOOO I'm slaving away writing for you guys! 3 Anyways there's probably gonna be just two more chapters left and it'll be all over! Today I got my library card and check out Soul eater volume 16 which has the chapter(s)? with the alleged Kima moment squee! 3 do you guys think it's sorta hinted in the manga more than in the anime!? Anyways i'll shut up now and let you read!**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

* * *

As Maka was running she saw kid shooting at the machine creature's face. "It has to be from Asura's insanity." Maka said running towards where Black*Star was

"You remember that already?" Maka Jumped over the creature's foot and landed behind it.

"Of course I do Soul, it comes in bits and pieces but I remember a lot."

"Alright then, you ready to attack?"

"I Am." Maka jumped straight up and slashed the monster making it back up.

"Ha! Nice shot Maka, but now it's my turn. Tsubaki demon sword mode!"

"Right!" Black*Star launched himself right through the middle of the creature making it cry out in anger.

"Ha! How dare you mechanical creature challenge the man who will one day surpass God!" Black*Star slashed at the monster again.

"Go Maka!" Both Kid and Black*Star yelled as the girl moved forward to attack but as she did the creature swung and hit her.

"No!" Kid yelled as Maka started to fall towards the ground, as she did Soul transformed back into human form and caught her just as they slammed into the ground.

"You bastard!" Kid yelled as he started shooting rapidly at the monster, along with his attacks Black*Star was slashing it at every angle until finally the monster broke into tiny metal pieces and its soul rose from the dust.

Kid grabbed the soul and ran down to where Soul was holding an unconscious Maka.

"I should have stopped her from fighting. This is all my fault." Kid said as he dropped to his knees in front of the two partners.

"Dude, Kid don't worry this has happened before she's breathing. We'll just take her back to Nygus and have her help, she'll be okay." Soul began to stand up cringing in pain from the damage the fall had done to him and held Maka bridal style.

"Here, take this." Kid said as he handed the Soul they had collected to Soul

"What?" Soul said turning his eyes towards Black*Star and Kid

"Dude, just take it, Kid and I both agree that you deserve it." Black*Star Smirked and put his hands behind his head.

Soul smirked and said "Alright if you guys say so." And he ate the soul.

Once they arrived back at the Academy Maka was taken straight to Nygus. While the rest of them waited outside the room.

"Oh I hope she doesn't lose her memories AGAIN." Liz said sitting in a chair

"That'd be so uncool." Soul said with his foot against the wall.

"Poor Maka." Patti said as her and Tsubaki looked towards the ground.

Kid was the only one who was pacing back in forth in front of the door. Five minutes later it opened.

"She's awake now, if you guys want to come in and see her." Nygus opened the door and they all stormed inside.

"Maka!?" Kid yelled as he saw her laying upright in a bed with a bandage on her face.

"Oh hey you guys!" Maka said smiling

"What are you guys still here for? Isn't it late?" Maka said smiling

"How are you feeling Maka?" Tsubaki said getting closer

"Fine I guess, Nygus said I could leave today. That would be wonderful, because I have a ton of stuff to catch up on losing my memory was a complete set back to missions and learning. Stein is going to kill me." Maka sighed and smiled

"Wait…You remember?..." Kid said getting closer to her bed

"Yeah! I remember everything! Momma, and papa…..that idiot… and everything I've done with you guys!" Maka laughed

"Turns out all she needed was another shot to the head. Weirdly enough." Nygus said rejoining the group.

"This also means Maka is no longer required to stay with you Kid, although she can if she so chooses." Nygus then left the group and Maka began to get up.

Soon after Black*Star and Tsubaki said their goodbyes and left for home. Tsubaki hugging Maka as she left and telling her how happy she was that she got her memories back for good.

"Hey Maka want to stay with Kid or come back to that apartment?" Soul said giving her a serious look.

Kid just looked at her trying to hide the sadness in his golden eyes.

"How about I stay at Kid's one more night because all of my stuff is there and I'll come back tomorrow."

"Hey sounds good to me, it's late to be moving stuff around anyways. See you Kid, see you tomorrow Maka." Maka smiled and waved at Soul who left the building with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Kid we need more food, so Patti and I are going to go shopping see you at home." Liz waved at them seeing how Kid needed this last night alone with Maka.

Once outside the Academy Kid summoned his board yet again and they flew in silence all the way back to Kid's mansion.

Kid walked inside the house and started to walk upstairs.

"Kid, what's wrong." Maka said standing at the entrance closing the door behind her.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just perfect."

"You're lying, I only had one arm around you the whole way here and you didn't freak about symmetry." Maka said walking closer to him

"Like you said earlier. I'm getting better right?" Kid kept walking and Maka ran after him

"I guess…but something is wrong."

"You are mistaken Maka."

"What is your deal!? You've been so nice to me this whole entire time here and now on my last night with you, you choose to be this way?!"

"It's been a long day Maka!" Kid yelled back

"IS that it though!? Ever since Nygus told me that I can go back to Soul's you've had nothing but this sad look in your eyes as if she said something that affected you!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I can't be happy all the time like you."

"Happy?! You think I'm happy?! Kid I've almost died twice in these past two weeks and you think I'm happy!? Are you blind!?"

"Maybe I am but not as blind as you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Maka yelled getting closer

"Can't you see Maka! I…I"

"You what Kid?!"

"I want you to leave. I'm glad you're going back to Soul's tomorrow. You've completely ruined the symmetry in this home, so I'm glad I can finally be rid of you."

Maka's eyes started to tear up as he said those words "You don't mean that…"

"I do."

Maka then slapped him across the face and began to yell again. "I get it now…You care about symmetry more than you do about anything else…I was wrong you haven't changed. Well then I'm glad I'm leaving too."

"Good." Kid said as the words she spoke stung him, just as much as the slap he just got.

"Fine." Maka said as she ran off to her room with tears coming out of her eyes.

She slammed the door shut and left Kid alone on the stairway holding onto the railing.

Just then Liz and Patti walked through the door

"KID MAKA WE GOT FOOD AND ANOTHER MOVIE." Patti yelled she then looked up and had a confused look on her face.

"Kid what the hell did you do." Liz said dropping groceries on the floor.

"I did exactly what I had to do Liz. I let her go."

The morning came all too quickly for Kid as he didn't sleep very much, it was the first time in a while he had actually slept alone in his own bed. He woke to Maka hauling her bags out of her room; Soul was already outside waiting her for.

He didn't say a word to her as he picked up her bags and took them downstairs with her following close behind. They both arrived at the door and Liz was already there holding it.

"Come back anytime now you here!? We have plenty of movies to watch still." Liz smiled and hugged Maka while Patti was crying "I'm going to miss having you around!" She sobbed as she hugged Maka tightly

"Hey…I'll be at school, don't worry." Maka smiled as Patti let go

"Oh you're right!" Patti said laughing

Then came time for her to say goodbye to Kid he quietly waited while Liz glared at him.

"So this is goodbye." Maka said looking away from him as she said it.

"Indeed it is." He held out his hand and she shook it and that was that.

Maka then left for good as her bags were loaded and Soul's bike took off into the day. Later that day Maka had gotten back into her room and Soul had made dinner knowing Maka hadn't been home in a while.

"You've been quiet ever since you left Kid's house." Soul said as he sat at the table across from Maka who was picking at her food.

"I even made you a surprise welcome home glad your memory is back dinner!" Soul said smiling

Maka only smiled back and played with her food.

"Did he go all symmetry crazy on you or something? If he did something to you I'll beat him Maka." Soul looked at her and sighed.

"You like him don't you." Soul said as Maka looked up at him in shock.

"What?..."

"How did you even..?" Maka said still stunned that soul could tell.

"The sadness I've seen it before, but in him. He likes you too you know."

"You don't know what you're saying Soul." Maka said as she got up and took her bowl to the kitchen

"I may not know much about love and relationships, but what I do know Maka is that you need to move back there."

"He doesn't want me there."

"Maka are you stupid?! Of course he does. Whatever he said or may have done to keep you from staying was because he's a guy and hey we're not all that smart." Soul laughed and smirked as Maka gently punched his shoulder.

"When did you first start to like him?" Soul asked raising his eyebrows

"I had this dream…and the way he danced with me made me feel so happy…and just the way he held me and the way he treated me I felt…love." Maka looked at Soul remembering every detail about her stay with Kid, and how happy she felt even though she had lost her memories she had made some good ones with him.

"Alright then first thing, first chance you get you're asking him to move back in and telling him how you feel. GOT IT?" Soul said extending his hand to Maka who was washing dishes.

"Well alright deal." Maka said shaking his hand

"Great…cause to be honest I was close to turning this place into a cool bachelor pad while you were gone."

"SOUL!?"

"but I didn't!"

"MAKA CHOP."

"You know I really wish you hadn't remembered how to do that." Soul said smiling and touching his head.

Maka smirked and laughed feeling like she could actually be happy for once.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter : ) I really enjoy how I played out Maka and Soul's relationship. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Second to last chapter maybe? We'll see... I might write another Kima fic after this one too :3 do you guys know any kid x maka fics I could read that are really good and COMPLETED?! ahah or still being updated :) **

**I don't own Soul Eater. **

* * *

Monday cam faster than Maka thought and soon she was at the Academy, she walked with Soul through the entrance and waved to the people that smiled at her. Maka felt great and there was nothing that could bring her down. Then she saw him, Kid.

She started to run after him and yelled his name "Kid! Wait!" She tried to get to him but people came in front of her. "You think he still likes you? Don't be stupid." A girl with dark brown hair said surrounded by other girls. All around Maka heard their murmurs and whispers "_Don't be stupid." _They said. Maka tunred around and saw that all her friends stood behind her shaking their heads.

"Idiot." Black*Star said crossing his arms.

"You're so uncool Maka." Soul said in a serious tone

"I can't believe you were so mean to Kid, that's unlike you Maka." Tsubaki said with tears in her eyes.

Maka shrunk back as the girls in front of her parted and there was Liz and Patti. "Go away Maka Kid doesn't want to see you." Liz looked up at her with a glare and Maka watched as Patti stuck out her tongue and walked away with Liz.

"Wait! No please!" Maka tripped over herself and there stood Kid, but he once again wore the long black cloak and the skull mask.

Maka looked around and saw that she was once again in the vast empty and dark room. Her outfit had once again reverted back to the long flowing dress she had in the previous dream.

"Kid…?" Maka saw his hand outstretched and she grabbed it.

"Do I know you?" Kid asked standing away from Maka but still holding her hand

"It's me Maka, Kid!"

"Maka…"Kid said standing still in the middle of the room. Maka ran towards him and embraced him in a hug.

"Please, please you know me don't you remember?! I…..I…Love you.." Maka cried as she sobbed into his dark cloak.

"I'm sorry but I simply don't know anyone named Maka." Kid pulled her off of him and walked backwards towards the dark brown door that had once again appeared

"I must go."

"Wait Kid you know me! Please you loved me once too, in another dream like this…" Maka fell on the floor again trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

"I may have, once upon a dream Maka but this is different. I just don't know you."

He then walked back towards her "Although that look in your eye is quite familiar a gleam." He reached out and gently touched her face and then quickly took back his hand.

"Now if you'll excuse me I must go." He walked towards the door and Maka ran after him although she was never able to keep up with him.

She walked towards the door and saw him open it and walk into the blackness "I suppose though…if I did know you I suppose I'd love you at once the way I did in another dream." That was the last thing he said before he disappeared into complete blackness

Maka saw the door in front of her disappear as she fell to the ground, the tears flowing fast from her eyes. Maka saw the light that had once been in the middle of the room in the previous dream appear again and she walked over to it, a golden door appeared and she opened it and slowly walked into the light.

Maka woke in her old bed in her old room she opened her eyes and noticed she had been sweating in her sleep she touched her forehead and caught her breath.

"Just a dream…" She sighed as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes

Just then she noticed Soul peeking into her room. "Hey you idiot you just got up? You're going to be late for your first day back!" Soul laughed and went back into the living room.

Maka then looked at the clock on her nightstand "Crap." She muttered and proceeded to get ready twenty minutes later she joined Soul in the kitchen for breakfast.

"You ready?" He asking putting his dish into the sink

Maka nodded and smiled, she was ready as she'll ever be.

Together the two walked to the Academy smiling and waving as others passed them by.

"I can't believe I missed two weeks of school." Maka sighed and grabbed her books tighter. She hadn't felt this nervous since her first day at the academy.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Stein's been crazier than ever and Marie has no idea what she's teaching on half the time, you haven't missed much."

"That's good; I was worried I'd be so far behind Ox, I would just get ridiculed."

Soul laughed "I wouldn't worry about him either, ever since you left he's been trying so hard to do better and beat all your current scores, he hasn't." Soul smirked

"That's good." Maka smiled and looked at the school ahead of her. She was ready to take on the day, what she wasn't ready for was seeing Kid. She hadn't seen him in two days and she already missed hanging out with him and Liz and Patti as well.

Maka walked into the school and was immediately greeted by Black*Star and Tsubaki who joined them on their walk to class. Maka looked around all the halls and the students but couldn't find Kid anywhere. She went to class and sat in her usual seat next to Soul and Tsubaki and waited for stein or Marie to walk in.

Soon enough Stein rolled in on his chair and nearly fell over when he saw that Maka was back.

"Maka, I see you've returned glad to see you back." He smiled and scooted over to the board as Marie walked in after him.

"Today we'll be dissecting a good old fashion toad to see its main properties and-"Stein was cut short as Marie started to talk

"Actually today because Maka is back and we can actually do something useful we're going to be learning about different battle types and soul wavelengths."

Just then the doors opened and Kid walked in with Liz and Patti behind him.

"Sorry we're late…" Liz sighed as she held her head down

"Kid-Kun had a symmetry freak out!" Patti laughed jumping up and down.

"PATTI I DID NOT I SIMPLY NEEDED TO GO BUY ANOTHER PLATE AND REPLACE THE ONE YOU BROKE." Kid yelled facing the blonde girl.

"We had other perfectly good plates what's the big deal." Liz said growing angry.

"A perfectly symmetrical balanced breakfast needs eight plates, thanks to Patti we only had seven."

Soul and Maka looked at each other awkwardly watching the scene unfold down below.

"Alright take your seats…" Marie said quietly as Kid and Liz were still arguing.

Liz walked up the steps to her seat with her head down. "I'm so hungry…" She mumbled as she sat down next to Patti who sat down next to Kid laughing. Kid was sitting next to Soul and Maka could see that he was hiding some sort of emotion. Soul could sense it as well since he nudged Maka telling her to look at him.

After class was over Kid was one of the first people who got up to leave until Soul grabbed his arm.

"Hold up there Kid I know someone who needs to talk to you." Soul held Kid's arm roughly as he held him there.

"Look just come with me okay?" Kid sighed and followed Soul out the door wondering where the scythe boy would take him.

Maka had already run out to the balcony of the school because Soul had a plan to get these two to talk alone. She waited patiently hoping that Soul knew what he was doing.

Kid followed Soul up the stairs to see Maka standing on the balcony looking at the late afternoon sky.

"Wait Soul I.." But Kid turned around to see that Soul had already left.

Maka turned around and looked straight at him.

"Kid…"

"Maka.."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short! but it had to be to create a wonderful climax! The dream sequence's are by far the most creative things I've ever written props to _QuantamTheory_ for reviewing on that idea. I saw your own fic and I'm very intrigued I may just check it out ;D I don't own the Song once upon a dream. Anyways review! and please do tell me of any other good fics you know! I'd be so greatful! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well this is it folks! it's been a great week and I accomplished everything I'd hoped too with my first Soul eater fanfic I might start another Kid X Maka fic next week so stay tuned! thank you to everyone who read this and reviewed so far and to those of you who just might in the future! it means a lot to see people reading my fluffy innocent stuff 3! well i'll shut up now and let you read the finale. enjoy!**

**I don't own Soul Eater. **

* * *

Maka walked towards Kid and embraced him in a hug. Kid didn't know what to do with his arms at first but slowly he returned it.

"Maka…I..I'm so sorry." Kid lay his head on her shoulder as he was just a few inches taller.

"I'm sorry too Kid." Maka said smiling as she touched the fabric of his jacket

"Let's not ever fight again okay?" Maka said pulling away as she grabbed his shoulders and she looked into his eyes

He then led her over to the small bench by the balcony "Maka there's something I need to tell you that I've wanted too for a while."

"Me too." She said blushing

"Well…I I love you Maka." He said looking at her

"I know. I love you too Kid." Maka smiled and rested her hand on his as he laced his fingers through hers.

He then moved his head so their foreheads were touching.

"I've always wondered this but, did you ever forget that day?" Kid said looking at their hands

"Kid how could I forget? You were my first ever friend, and ever since you started coming here I've felt different as soon as it was made clear you were going to be coming to my school my heart leapt inside my chest…I guess I never really realized I liked you until now." Maka chuckled and looked into Kid's golden eyes which gleamed in the sunset.

"Oh Maka you don't understand how long I've waited for this, I spent years searching for you to wherever you may have gone but you never speared and now, that day I showed up I saw you walking with Soul and that's when I knew."

Maka smiled and laughed "I also talked to Soul and he said I can move back I with you, he wants to turn the place into a bachelor pad."

"Well then good thing there's always an extra room at my house." Kid laughed

At that moment Maka reached up and kissed Kid on the cheek blushing she looked back at him and smiled. "You know I had a dream you did that once." He smiled and kissed her forehead

"Oh I've had a dream like that too were we were dancing." Maka blushed

Kid smiled and reached down and leaned in closer to Maka and she leaned in too until suddenly came a crash through the door.

Kid and Maka both had blushes on their faces as they saw that Patti had crashed into the door with Liz, Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki behind her.

"PATTI YOU IDIOT THEY WERE GOING TO KISS!" Soul yelled at the younger Thompson sister

"Don't yell at my sister Soul!" Liz said poking his chest.

"Well look what she did!" Soul yelled right back

"You can be so stubborn sometimes!" Liz yelled

"Look who's talking!?" The both growled at each other and crossed their arms and turned away closing their eyes.

"That's worse than she's ever yelled at me." Kid said holding Maka's hand who was now standing.

"Why don't we all go back to my house and hang out for a bit I'll order pizza." So together they all went back to Kid's and celebrated with pizza and soda

Although Kid and Maka weren't seen much because they were in the library reading books together, Maka sitting on Kid's lap with her head on his chest as he read.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

One month had gone by and Maka was fully moved into Kid's house again.

"Kid are you brining the extra paint?!" Maka yelled from her room as her hair was tied up by a black bandana.

"Yes, yes I'm coming." Together they had been working on repainting the house and making Maka's room actually feel like her room.

"I really like the green with the gold trimmings." Maka said as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

"I do as well." Kid said walking into the room with another bucket of green paint. He kissed Maka on the forehead and began to paint again.

"Today we should be done and then later tonight I invited everyone in the school over for a ball."

"A ball!? Kid why didn't you tell me I don't even have a dress." Maka sighed and Kid walked over to her and wiped paint of her cheek.

"Yes you do come here." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room which Maka had been in several times now it was always neat and tidy. His bead had a headboard in the shape of the signature skull of his father. His bed sheets were always either a plain black or black with white lines.

"Close your eyes okay and don't peak." He said grabbing Maka by the waist

"Fine." She giggled as she closed her eyes and let Kid lead her to where he wanted.

"Alright now open them." Maka opened her eyes and saw that in front of her stood a slim black dress with lace over the top of it which had a small train behind it and the sleeves where lacy with a v shaped ending by the wrists which held a sparkly green trimming.

"I might have actually had it over did a bit from what you told me, but it should be exactly like the one from your dream!" Kid smiled as he saw the big O Maka's mouth was making.

"You like it right? Because I can call someone before tonight.."

"Kid no! I love it thank you so much!" She then jumped up and kissed him, Kid surprised by the kiss at first didn't react but he then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Soon the two pulled away and smiled.

"Come on we have work to do still." Kid grabbed Maka's hand and led her back to her room where they finished the second coat of green. Together they began to put the paint away as Liza and Patti set up a Dj station and prepared the food.

Soon the time came and Kid was greeting guests at the door. He was wearing a dark cloak and a white shirt with a normal tie. "Hey Kid." Soul said as he shook his hand

"Soul." Kid nodded as all his friends came piling into the door soon about a hundred or so people were gathered in the great hall in front of his grand staircase.

Meanwhile upstairs Liz and Patti were helping Maka get ready.

"Oh would you please come out already Maka." Liz said rolling her eyes

"Alright!" Maka then walked out wearing the elaborate dress, she wore light mascara and her hair was down, those were the only differences from her normal look.

"Wow..." Both Liz and Patti said at the same time.

"Think she's ready Patti?" Liz said smirking

"Yep!" Patti said giggling and smiling as Maka blushed together all three girls headed towards the stairs.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today, as you know as meisters and weapons of a school in the middle of such a troublesome city I'm glad for nights like these were we can all be at ease and relax." Kid smiled as he continued on "As you know my father works hard and—" Kid was interrupted by black stair as he hung from a curtain.

"What's with all this formality!? I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR THE MAN WHO WILL ONE DAY SURPASS GOD SAY THAT—"

"Get down you idiot!" Kid yelled at him

"Black*Star you'll get hurt!" Tsubaki said running towards him

But then all the yelling and bickering stopped as Maka emerged with Liz and Patti one on either side of Maka came down the stairs. It was as if the world stood still at that exact moment. Everyone went silent and only murmurs of "oohs and awes" Were heard in the great hall.

Black*Star then slid down the curtain and landed on his feet next to Tsubaki. Just as Maka came down and held Kid's hand

"You…You look beautiful Maka…" Kid said leaning in closer to her.

"Thank you." Maka said blushing

Soul then walked over to the DJ and handed him a record. The DJ smiled and immediately put it on. It was Soul's eerie piano playing. Maka then looked over at him as he winked at her and walked over to a curtain.

"Would you like to dance Maka?" Kid said Maka nodded and he grabbed one of her hands and put the other around her waist. All around them other couples began to dance to Soul's piano music.

"Hey Soul want to dance." Liz said walking up to him

"Dancing is so uncool." He said blushing.

"Oh come on!" Liz grabbed Soul and together they danced gracefully laughing and joking.

Soon Maka zoned everyone out and it felt like it was just Kid and her dancing. "Kid this is amazing."

"I know I'm just so glad I'm able to share it with you." Kid smiled and twirled Maka around

"I'm glad you helped me remember." Maka smiled as she leaned into his shoulder

"I'm glad I did too." Kid lifted her head up and kissed her as the world around them no longer existed and Maka felt like she was back in that room. Although this time she felt complete, with Kid at her side and her memories back. Nothing could make her happier.

"You'll help me remember forever right?" Maka said looking up at him.

"Forever and ever till the day I die." Kid kissed her once again as they twirled around the room as if in a dream.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do you'll love me at once the way you did once._

* * *

**For some reason that song just became a theme for this fic, any who! thanks for reading! I hope to see some of you in the future! Review!**


End file.
